Project Summary/Abstract The applicant for this competing renewal of a K24 Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research is James Lash, MD, a Professor of Medicine at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC). During the initial four years of support by this award, Dr. Lash has had a strong record of mentorship and research productivity. During this time, his productivity as a mentor has increased significantly as reflected by 25 trainee-led manuscripts, the receipt of four K23 awards and one Diversity Supplement, the academic promotion of two faculty members, and the proposed promotion of two others. Of note, over one-half of Dr. Lash's trainees are underrepresented minorities. Dr. Lash's research focuses on the epidemiology of chronic kidney disease (CKD) with a particular emphasis on minority populations. He has considerable experience as a patient- oriented researcher and is the Principal Investigator for several NIH-sponsored studies: 1) the Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort (CRIC) Study UIC Clinical Center, 2) the Hispanic CRIC Study, and 3) the UIC PI for the Systolic Blood Pressure Intervention Trial (SPRINT). In addition, during the funding period his research portfolio has further expanded with him becoming PI for the Fogarty International Center-sponsored Mexico CRIC Study based in Mexico City, Co-PI for the NHLBI-funded Hispanic Community Health Study/Study of Latinos Chicago Field Center, and Associate Director for a T32 program focused on health disparities in minority populations. This comprehensive research program provides a wealth of opportunities for his trainees. The overarching objective of the proposed new research program for this K24 renewal is to evaluate the impact of two potentially modifiable health behaviors (sedentary behavior and sleep) on health outcomes in patients with CKD. This research will leverage Dr. Lash's leadership role in large ongoing observational studies with substantial representation of racial/ethnic minorities. In addition, the research program will also include a pilot intervention focused on reducing sedentary behavior and improving sleep quality in adults with CKD. In addition to its focus on areas of significance, the proposed research will provide trainees with a rich range of opportunities in patient-oriented research in CKD. Trainees will also participate in didactic training through the School of Public Health and have access to the extensive resources and infrastructure provided by the Center for Clinical Translational Science. The renewal of this K24 award will provide Dr. Lash with the protected time and resources to continue to expand his successful research program and continue to provide productive mentorship of new physician scientists to develop the skills needed to become independent investigators in kidney disease research.